


Jason’s Most Cherished Memory

by storybored



Series: Batfamily appreciation week [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jason Is alive Holy shit, Look at Bruce being a dad, jason’s most cherished memory, jaylad and batdad, not dead yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Jason’s most cherished memory is positively mundane to most people but not to him.





	Jason’s Most Cherished Memory

**Author's Note:**

> How about that. Still not dead and not the red hood and not angsty. See Jojo I can write fluff kinda sorta.  
> Day two is favorite canon moment but one of my favorite comics is arkham knight: Genesis so...... not a lot of canon moments really.

     Jason woke up with his cape draped over him as Bruce shifted to turn off the television,”Bruce?”  
     Bruce froze and looked at him,”Let’s get you to bed Jaylad.”  
     Jason cling to Bruce’s elbow,”I could have gone out on patrol.”  
     “Chum, you can barely walk straight.” Jason made a grump noise, and let Bruce go to demonstrate that he could indeed walk straight and proceeded to veer into the wall. Jason whines and slid down the wall laying there as Bruce leveled with him,”Can you walk ?”  
     Jason glared at him, which wasn’t very affective because of his glazed over eyes,”I can walk.”  
     Jason stood up and took a couple shaky steps before nearly sliding back down, Bruce steadied him and lifted him up bridal style, Jason laid his head over Bruce’s heart and idly traced the bat,”I could have done it myself.”   
     “It’s alright to need help sometimes, Chum. Robin has Batman’s back just as much as Batman has Robin.”  
     Jason made a disgruntled noise and crossed his arms,”Yeah, whatever.”


End file.
